HeartFracture
This is my OC. Don't touch mah child! '' ---- ''Personality, the one thing that truly matters. ---- W.I.P HeartFracture Background Information Creator Queen Glacier the Icewings Reference Creator BrisingrWolf the SkyWing Main Attribute Insecurity Theme Song Crybaby by Melanie Martinez Theme Animal the Common Grackle Theme Color Dark Teal Favorite Song Believer by Imagine Dragons Motivation Revenge Character Information Age 13 in Human years Gender female biologically, Genderfluid Orientation Homoflexible Occupation Ornithologist Tribe NightWing Goal Kill SmogStar Residence Night Kingdom Relatives WillowSnapper (Mother) Thunderous (Father) Allies Most NightWings Enemies Many, Smogstar Likes Yelling, romance Dislikes 'Girly' things, pink, annoying people Powers and abilities Normal fire that she hardly ever uses. Weapons Her fire listed above, claws, teeth Ships Graupelfracture Quote "I am NOT a dragonfly, I am intimidating!" ---- Appearance, first impressions count. '' ---- Fracture has very dark teal scales overall. She has darker scales reaching from the top of her head all the way to the tip of her tail. HeartFracture's eyes are yellow, her horns, spikes, and claws are the color of pearls. Heart's wing membrane is teal colored with lighter teal stars on it; her underbelly is teal as well, a bit lighter than her wing membrane. Her underbelly colors reach to the backside of her legs as well. She has pearl colored, rounded spikes going from the top of her neck down to her tail, getting gradually smaller in size. She also has two black earrings on each ear. Her parents were a bit scared, wondering if she was enchanted by an animus as an egg because she was born with a necklace around her neck with a hollow, translucent, teal heart shaped pendant hanging from it. Occasionally, red liquid would start to appear in the necklace. It didn't go away, it just grew in amount every once in a while, randomly.. ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ---- ''History, the past is in the past. ---- It turns out she was enchanted, her parents' suspicions were true. an Animus by the name Smogstar who lived to serve Darkstalker as a secondary animus had enchanted her egg. His exact words as he clutched the small dark teal colored egg on the day before her hatching were... "I enchant the dragonet inside this egg to be born with a necklace she can not take off, and on this unbreakable necklace an impenetrable, hollow, transparent teal heart pendant will be attached to it. The dragonet will not be able to take it off, and over time, the more angry she gets; the more the hollow pendant fills up with a dangerous red venom. When the pendant is completely filled with the red venom, the dragonet's senses will overwhelm them. They will have extreme visions, sight, smell, touch, and taste. Slowly the red venom will go away while she is in this state, vulnerable and in pain. When it is gone, she will go back to normal." Smogstar left, but stopped and looked back. He walked to the egg and touched the heart pendant, his grasp firm enough to break the pendant if it were breakable. "I enchant this heart pendant to change the wearer's underscales and wing membrane to change color to an extremely light jade when the heart is filled with red venom. I also enchant the wearer of this necklace to be unsuspicious and insignificant. Nobody suspects anything from them." He carved a heart into the eggshell and backed up, thinking about what Darkstalker had specifically told him to enchant. After reassuring himself, he pounced away. HeartFracture lived with her parents in a quiet part of the NightWing village. She lived a peaceful, fun, and quiet life with them in the beginning. Fracture's father, Thunderous, was a soldier in the newly formed NightWing army. Willowsnapper, her mother, was a rather suspicious character in the village. She was known to steal from markets to get food and other things for her family. Overall, HeartFracture had a wonderful young childhood. Her curse was not found out by her parents, because she was rarely angry at that point in time, and when the red venom did fill the pendant Fracture managed to hide as the symptoms kicked in. Soon, HeartFracture was enrolled in the school for NightWings. New to social interactions, HeartFracture was an out-going little dragonet who didn't care what others thought of her. HeartFracture was open to everyone; and that was a mistake. Fracture was hurt by her friends so long ago. After she had been friends with them for over a year, They had apparently lied to her, and one day teased her about her curse. A wall closed in her brain, she shut off other dragons from her. The friends that had teased her continued to be her friends afterwards, they never spoke of that again. Except when they did it again, they called her out. Her two best friends, Moon and Sheath, had told the headmasters of the school about her curse. Every detail about the enchantment HeartFracture knew and had told Moon and Sheath was spilled out onto the heads of the school. The headmasters had told HeartFracture's teacher, she talked to her and from then on, Heart felt more like an outcast. She hated herself. Bad experiences with friends soon healed, she stayed friends with Moon and Sheath. She met another, a male NightWing named Deceive. Deceive was the first male crush HeartFracture had ever gotten. She was kind of surprised, thinking of all the female crushes she had developed. Pushing aside the confusion of her own sexuality, HeartFracture asked Deceive out, and were dating for four years. After so many arguments, so many times Deceive had called Fracture an insane NightWing, they decided to just be friends. And they were great friends for a long time. He seemed like the perfect platonic companion, and yet his name just had to come true. Deceive deceived HeartFracture. He harassed her for her curse after finding out, and before that HeartFracture had stood beside as her friends, Moon, Sheath, and their new friend Psyche, picked fun at Deceive. Deceive told the headmasters that HeartFracture had made fun of him and harassed him. He lied, and HeartFracture was once again the villain. For the first time, Fracture's heart pendant, empty at the time, filled all the way up in one event. And, for the first time, she lashed out violently as her symptoms kicked in. Fracture now despises Deceive, never again would she call him a friend. HeartFracture got older, but was still a dragonet and went to this school. Fracture held in her anger towards Moon and Sheath, they seemed to be sorry for what they did, but they never told her. HeartFracture and her friends, plus Deceive, left to Jade Mountain Academy after learning more about it. At this school, her curse affected her majorly. Only a few people didn't act suspicious around her, excluding her friends and Deceive. Fracture met her, the perfect dragonet. Her name was JadeLeaf. HeartFracture became good friends with JadeLeaf before developing a crush on her. They agreed on a lot of things, and liked a lot of the same things as well. JadeLeaf was currently taken, and of course, Fracture didn't care. Soon there was a school dance at Jade Mountain Academy. Fracture went, and so did JadeLeaf and her boyfriend. At the dance, HeartFracture finally admitted to herself that she romantically like JadeLeaf. Fracture acted different around her, and after JadeLeaf found out she was homoflexible along with noticing the way she acted, she knew. Heart acted extremely protective around her, everyone knew she liked JadeLeaf. Everything was going great, truly. But her curse, of course, had to get in the way. (still work in progress, what a cliff hanger!) Category:Work In Progress Category:Characters Category:Females Category:NightWings Category:Dragonets Category:LGBT+